


See you at home (a few weeks later)

by Supergalaxycat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Grinding, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, idek what to tag, why did i write this ohgod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergalaxycat/pseuds/Supergalaxycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry gets kidnapped, louis is emotional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See you at home (a few weeks later)

**Author's Note:**

> idek even what notes ARE but i suppose this is where u write about it or sumthing, and yes, this is my first work to be published... so yeah, if people like it i might write a sequel! otherwise you're welcome to send me prompts :D

_”See you at home then Haz!” Louis said and gave him a kiss. They were going in different cars from the interview with their band, One Direction, since Harry wanted take away food for dinner and Louis decided that Harry probably could fix that himself. Harry is an adult, after all, and Louis don’t have to look after him every second. Maybe he should have followed after all. But who can look into the future? No one._

“So Louis, how do you feel?” the counselor asked him, eyeing him as he sat in the comfy chair. Louis started to think. How did he feel? How are you even supposed to feel when you say “see you at home” but that’s the last thing you say to someone? He hasn’t seen Harry since then, nobody has seen him since that day, 5 weeks ago. Harry Styles is all over the news, but nowhere to be seen. So, how does Louis feel? “Empty. Like something is missing.” Yeah, right. Of course something is missing. When Louis and Harry first met, Harry said something about soul mates. That he had found a soul mate in Louis. That’s why Louis is feeling empty, because Harry is his missing piece. “Why do you feel like that, do you think?” Louis snapped his eyes up again, meeting the counselor’s eyes. She had glasses, blond hair in a ponytail and red lipstick. “Well, why do I feel like that? Wouldn’t you feel that way if the love of your life was missing?” The counselor eyed him carefully, and then she put her paper and pen down on the table between them. “Louis, you’ve been here three times a week the last 4 weeks. I don’t think this is the way to work with… this. I think I can’t help you anymore, since you won’t even participate. You won’t give me any answers, and that’s hard to work with.” Louis didn’t answer, just rouse from his chair and went out of the door, slamming it shut, and walked down the stairs. She was right, these meetings was useless. Even if she were the best counselor management had found available in such short notice, he didn’t gain anything more than to miss Harry more.

When his phone rings, he jumps. Nobody ever calls their home phone. Well, Louis home phone, since Harry is missing, but that’s not the point. Everyone just goes straight home to him nowadays. Doesn’t even bother to knock, in fact. But now the phone is ringing, and he has to answer. He sighs as he puts his bottle down on the coffee table, besides five,six,seven other opened and emptied bottles. Oh, he has been drinking a lot lately. Oh well, the phone. “Hello?” he says. “Louis Tomlinson? This is from the police… we have found Harry Styles. He is in hospital now, but he’s alive and breathing. “ Louis might think his heart stops. “I’m coming right away. Which hospital?”

He stresscalls all the others to meet him at the hospital, and when he arrives Niall’s already there. “What’s happening Lou?” he asks, looking around nervously. “They’ve found Harry” Louis breathes and tears starts forming in his eyes. Niall just hugs him, and Louis is glad he doesn’t say something. When Liam and Zayn both have arrived they all ask for directions to Harry Styles’ room. A nurse smiles and motions them to follow her, so they does. When they arrive at Harry’s room, they close the door behind them and Louis is the first to step forward and grab Harry’s hands. He… He doesn’t look like himself. His face is all bruised, and if he was skinny before it’s nothing compared to now. His knuckles have been bleeding, Louis can see. Louis starts crying again, cause the worst part is that Harry’s not even awake. He just lies there, unable to hear or feel or see Louis. “When is he going to wake up?” he hears Zayn ask the nurse. “We… we are not sure. He have been through a lot, what we can see and he has a lot damage to his brain. It might be that way that he never wakes up. But we still have hope, and he is young and healthy.” Louis begins to full on cry, burying his face in Harry’s curls. He doesn’t even smell like Harry any longer.

Days turn into weeks. Harry is still in hospital, he have been awake a few times, mumbling something incoherent, just to fall into unconsciousness once again. Louis has been there every day, talking and giving him new flowers on his table and brushing his curls. The other boys are visiting just as much as Louis, but they’re not the ones who are in love with him. Who lives with him twenty-four seven, so they’re just standing in the back, as support to Louis. Sometimes, Louis laughs, and sometimes he screams at Harry. He screams for making him feel this miserable, lonely and lost. And then he cries, because he never meant to scream at his baby. He never meant to raise his voice at him, he would never hurt him. He loves Harry, and Harry loves Louis. One time, Zayn steps forward to Louis, takes his hands away from Harry and hugs him. He just hugs Louis, with tears streaming from both of them; cause Zayn wants everything to be normal to. He wants it to be Louis and Harry, because there is no Louis without Harry. Then Zayn will be whispering soothing words, just for Louis, and guide him out of Harrys room. He’s been there a lot, too much, but Zayn knows. It’s hard to let go. He takes Louis home to his flat, invites the other two as well, and they both silently agree. Louis is full on sobbing against Zayn shoulder as he walks them to the car, as if he has given up on Harry. As if Harry is gone. But he isn’t.

The next day when Louis wakes up draped in a sheet, he hears Zayn silently talking to someone on the phone. He supposes it must be the boys, but then he sees them appear from the spare room. “Who is he talking to?” Louis mumbles, and they both shrugs. Zayn eventually says goodbye to whoever he was talking to and goes to sit on the couch next to Louis. “Louis… it was the hospital. Harry is awake. He is awake”. Louis can barely believe, let alone breathe when he hears Zayn’s words. “Wh-what? Can we visit him?” “Yes, of course we can. At least you, they said. He’s been asking for you, Lou.” Louis starts to cry once again, but they all know its happy tears. Oh god, Louis has never cried this much during a week in his whole life. He has to apologize as soon as this mess is over.

When they arrive at the hospital, Zayn, Niall and Liam makes an silent agreement that Zayn should follow Louis to visit Harry as the other tries to find something to eat, since Louis apparently isn’t eating breakfast any longer, and they all are starving. When they arrive to Harry’s room, they find him smiling weakly, but he’s alive. Louis starts to cry again, and almost runs to Harry’s side. They don’t say anything, just silently loving each other, Zayn thinks. It’s beautiful.

A week later, Harry is strong enough to move home again. Louis is happier than ever, and more scared of what Harry has to say about the five weeks he actually was missing, when he actually was nowhere to be seen and everyone in the whole world were looking after him. Louis maybe doesn’t want to know, either, but he feels like he should know. It feels like it’s something that might have destroyed Harry a bit. He seems weaker, needier. Louis hugs him, kisses him and cuddles him whenever they have time. And they have all the time in the world, since One Direction is put on ice until everything is okay again. So, yeah, they have time, to work out everything that has been happening the past six weeks.

“Sometimes… I get flashbacks, Louis. It’s like it’s all happening again, and again. They’re all there, taking what’s theirs…” Harry trails of, eyes gone blank, staring straight ahead into nothing. “Yeah? Tell me Harry, we need to work things out, you know. I care about you more than myself and you know you can trust me with whatever you wants to say. “ Harry gets out of his trance, looking at Louis with an unreadable look in his face. “No Louis, I can’t. I won’t and I’m sorry. But I don’t want to hurt you that way” he just says, rising from the bed, going out from their bedroom. Louis sighs.

_“You’re a filthy little slut, gagging for it aren’t ya?” Harry closes his eyes and focuses on one thing – to breath. Breath deep through his nose since his mouth is occupied with a cock. A older man’s cock, a cock that doesn’t belong to Louis. But he takes it, cause he knows what happens if he doesn’t take it. He’ll just be forced to other things. He is so scared, so scared, so he gives them what they want. Through the speakers he hears some sexy tune from someone he doesn’t know. Maybe Louis would’ve known, he knows much. God, he misses him. But he has tried to escape one time before, unsuccessful. The only thing he knows right now is that if he doesn’t treat his customers right, he won’t get any food. And if he refuses, he’ll just get worse punishments. Never in his wildest dreams he would’ve pictured this, getting kidnapped and locked into a basement where customers comes and goes, to pay, to take what they want, and to leave. It’s like a sex club, and if he refuses, he’ll get raped, he knows. He’s been there._

Harry sits straight up in their bed, it’s in the middle of the night and he’s sweating. “Haz? You have to tell me what’s going on…” Louis says as he sees what’s up, Harry’s chest heaving. “I… They… they were raping me, forcing me to do whatever they wanted to. It was older men and women, and they took what they wanted. If I didn’t want to, well, then they... raped me. I can’t even remember it all Lou, I get those flashbacks sometimes… I don’t want to remember it!” Louis shuts him up with a kiss and pulls him in his arms, and lies him down on the mattress again. He doesn’t want to cause this pain to Harry by forcing him to tell everything now. They have all the time in the world. Harry still cries a little, and Louis’ stroking his hair. After a while Harry’s soundly asleep, and Louis untangles himself carefully from him. He gets up from the bed as silent as possible and gets out on their balcony. It’s half past four in the morning, and the sun has just started to come up. Louis sighs and sits down on the chair. He doesn’t know what to do.

“Louis? Where are you?” Louis jolts awake and scratches his chin. Apparently he fell asleep in the chair on the balcony, and now Harry’s awake to, looking for him. “I’m out here, Haz” Louis says as he yawns sleepily. “Why did you sleep on the balcony? Missed you when I woke up.” Harry says and smiles lovingly as he enters the door leading to the balcony. “I just couldn’t sleep, I watched the sunset and apparently I fell asleep…” Louis says and gets up from the chair. He doesn’t mention his anxiety over Harry, and he doesn’t mention Harry’s nightmare. Harry just smiles and hugs him, always cuddly nowadays. Louis doesn’t mind, after 5 weeks without his Harry it’s nice to hug all the time again. Although, before all this mess, they used to have sex… everywhere and always. Louis misses it, of course, he’s just human. But he doesn’t want to force Harry.

Eventually, Louis finds himself straddling Harry on the couch, grinding down carefully on Harry’s tented sweatpants. Louis is sucking a bruise into Harry’s neck, and Harry’s moaning softly. So far so good. Louis sits up and starts to undress his t-shirt, motions Harry to do the same, and Harry does. Louis bends down and kisses Harry on the lips, licking sweetly into Harry’s mouth, open around moans and grunts that threaten to escape his lips from the pressure on his cock. “How about we take this to the bedroom, hm?” Louis asks as he’s rubbing his dick hard one last time, before he stands up, and holds Harry’s hand. Harry looks as breathless as Louis feels, and he follows. Louis closes their bedroom door, and pulls Harry in front of him, pushing him on the bed as he follows, again straddling Harry’s thighs. Harry’s still clothed thighs. As Louis starts to undress Harry first, Harry starts hyperventilating, his eyes goes blank and he tries to push Louis off. “Get off me, please, please I don’t want to please!” Louis falls back and lands on the floor with a ‘thud’, as Harry comes back to reality and raises from the bed. “Oh my god Louis I’m so sorry oh my god oh my-“ “Harry it’s okay! Just tell me what really happened, please. Try to tell me, love.” Louis says as he sits up, lets his weight fall against the wall. Harry follows, and sits down besides Louis, his hand founds Louis and Louis clasps his hand in his. “Okay.”

_“You see, first they drugged me, I barely remembered my name, or anything. But I don’t know, it didn’t seem to have that much of affect on me since I started remember ‘myself’ after a while. But anyway, it was like a … a hotel, but less luxury. You had your room, and you got appointments. Customers came to get what they wanted, and if you refused, well, they took it anyway. My first customer was the worst, after him I learned how to deal with it. I thought about you, a lot you know, cause if they came, and I didn’t, you got punished. “You have to relish every little thing in life! Aren’t you satisfied? You know, this is not the worst…” they said, so I thought about you, to come. I felt so used, and dirty._

_It was like levels. Level 1 was where you started, no matter what. If your customer find you useful, you got up to level 2. The customers got what they paid for, if they didn’t pay that much, they had to use the Level 1’s. The more they paid, the better ‘toy’ they got. If you satisfied your customer enough you could even get some food at the end of the day. But often I didn’t get it, even though I was ‘good’ for my customers. They just didn’t like me, I think._

_There is one man I remember the most, the man who always come back in my nightmares and flashbacks. He… he destroyed me. He marked me, claimed me as his own. The first time I met him was when I’d been there a week or something, I didn’t even remember days, or weeks in there. But, he treated me like ‘his’. He thought I enjoyed our times, when all I could think about was you, Louis. you saved me from there, even if you didn’t even knew it. But well, at first he was kind, sometimes he would fuck me, and sometimes he would let me fuck his mouth as foreplay. But one day it changed, one day, he wasn’t kind any longer. Of course no one was kind, but well, you understand. They treated you like you was a human. But one day he just shoved his cock into me, without preparation, and I can still feel the blinding pain, it was horrible. It bled for days, but no one cared. I couldn’t eat and I couldn’t sleep, I walked the place like a zombie._

_The man who raped me came back, and wanted more. “You are such a filthy cocksucker, you whore, and you’re gagging for it! Suck it like you’re born to do you animal”. He always said such things, and it still haunts me. His voice, his grip on my neck while he fucked me without preparation. I couldn’t even feel, I didn’t even care. At that point I just wanted to die, or come home to you, Lou. It was awful, and I really wish I could save you all these details, but I can’t keep it inside me. It eats me from the inside, that someone have used me, when I’m really all yours, you know that Lou. I would never let someone have me the way you have me. But you see, we were like animals. I still can’t remember it all, but he fucked me up. He took everything I ever gave you, and marked me as his, and I hate myself because of it. I know I shouldn’t blame myself, but it feels like it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have gone away by myself to buy food, I know things like this actually happen to some people, to celebrities. But I never thought it could happen to me, but I guess that’s everyone’s thoughts._

_Anyway, after all the time with lack of sleep and lack of food, the health gave up kind of. I was a walking dead, and my mind raced for a second, a second that caused him to beat the hell out of me. He got his hands around my neck, and forced himself in without preparation once again, and when I tried to scream, he hit me. He slapped me over my face, my cheeks, my nose, my eyes. It hurt like hell, but nothing could compare with the feeling when he shoved his cock inside me that first time. After that time, he told everyone that I’m useless, that I don’t deserve to live. So while I lied on the ground, half aware of everyone and barely conscious, everyone started to hit me, they kicked me everywhere, and then they threw me out on the streets, I was free, but barely alive, and as soon as I found some nasty backyard behind some tacky restaurant, I fell into unconsciousness and the next time I woke up was at the hospital."_

By the time Harry was done, Louis was in tears. He had tried to hold them in, to be strong, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t even imagine what Harry had been through, and he didn’t even know what to say. Here he was, sobbing into Harry’s arms, while it should be the other way around.

 

**3 months later**

 

“So, I think this is it. You both have managed a very good result and I think that you’ve both recovered well, specially you, Harry. I’m proud to say that there is no time needed anymore here with me!” She smiled as she said the last words, Louis could barely hold his smile as it threatened to break his jaw. “Thank you so much Madeleine, you’ve been the best counselor ever, you know. I may not have though that when I first talked to you, but well, people change, right?” Louis said as he clasped her hands, and she just laughed. Harry’s smile was bigger than it had been the last 4 months, and Louis could even see the lovely dimple in Harry’s chin. He was so in love with him, and so happy that it all was… over. They might not be as they once were, but they’re on good way.


End file.
